Sin importar
by EstefanNiia RatHalee Greyy
Summary: ONE-SHOT (traduccion 'No matter what') Alice se siente extrañamente celosa cuando escucha a Jasper enviarle un amable mensaje a María, ella huira para pensar y calmarse... Que pasara despues?


**¡Hola gente! como estan? jaja pues aca les dejo la traduccion de ''No mather what'' como lo prometi ;) ... nomas asi como dato inutil, lo hice en una hora mientras leia ''Sol de medianoche'' y asi tal cual lo subi jojojo xP ... espero qe les guste ;D**

**_DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, basada en un dialogo de ''Sol de Medianoche'' de la misma autora._  
**

* * *

-Si ves a María de nuevo- dijo Jasper en voz baja, bueno no tanto porque pude oírlo. –Dile que le deseo bien- dijo mi marido a su viejo amigo. Sabía quien era María en la vida de Jasper, i sabia que ella lo había usado… No sé porque estoy celosa, pero escucharlo hablando con tal suavidad refiriéndose a ELLA.

-Calma- dijo Edward en el piano.

_Aléjate de mi cabeza, metete en tus asuntos _pensé un poco ruda, corrí a mi habitación, había comprado algunas revistas de moda esta tarde cuando volvíamos de la escuela, esa era una buena excusa para estar apartada del amor de mi eternidad mientras estos sentimientos desaparecían. Un olor muy familiar llego a mi nariz, pero lo ignore solo para tener unos cuantos segundos más para relajarme un poco.

-Alice ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estas celosa?- me pregunto, tome un respiro, aun cuando no necesitaba respirar.

-Nada- dije, lo mire y de vuelta a mi nueva revista en menos de un segundo, y ni siquiera prestaba atención a la revista que estaba frente a mis ojos.

-Alice, puedo sentirlo- me dijo, y era verdad no podía ocultar mis emociones de él, eso sería como... tener secretos con él y no quiero tenerlos y tampoco me gustaría tenerlos.

-No es nada, tal vez solo necesite ir a cazar- dije tratando de ocultar lo que sentía, no sé porque me sentí avergonzada de confesar mis celos por que María estuviera presente en la mente de Jasper.

-No te sientas avergonzada conmigo- susurro a mi lado, rodé los ojos… ¡rayos! Una visión llego a mí: vi a una mujer morena y hermosa hablando con Peter y Charlotte con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro. La visión termino, María, la chica que más odio por muchas razones, la primera…. Jasper. -¿Qué viste?- me pregunto abrazando mi cintura, un suspiro tenso salió de mi boca.

-Vi a una mujer que quizás tu conozcas- le dije, comencé a sentirme verdaderamente celosa.

-¿Qué?- pregunto algo sorprendido.

-Necesito ir a cazar- dije y salte al bosque desde nuestra ventana antes de que pudiera decir algo, corrí y crucé el rio, corrí aun más rápido sin un destino. Después de algunos segundos pare en los límites de Estados Unidos. Me senté en el césped húmedo. Estaba segura de que María vendría a verlo, eso significaría que tendríamos que mudarnos otra vez y gracias a ella, la última vez que nos visito tuvimos que irnos a Noruega inmediatamente. Ella me odio en el momento en que me vio tomada de la mano de MI esposo, pude verlo y hasta pude sentirlo y eso que no soy Jazz. Escuche a alguien venir y salte preparada para atacar.

-Calma Ali, solo soy yo- lo escuche algunos árboles de mí, me relaje pero no podía verlo. De pronto cayo de un árbol frente a mí.

-Lo siento- me disculpe algo apenada, había muchas veces que reaccionaba así y la mayoría era él quien venía tras de mí.

-No te preocupes- dijo y me abrazo yo también lo abrace. -¿Qué está pasando?- me pregunto preocupado.

-No lo sé yo solo…- intente decirlo pero no sabía la razón del porque no podía hacerlo. Eso es muy frustrante.

-Edward me lo dijo, Alice tu sabes todo sobre mi, María fue quien me cambio, ella me uso yo era su marioneta- me dijo al oído. Lo sabía pero… ok tal vez, debía aceptar que estaba un poco dramática. Ya no pasare tanto tiempo con Rosalie desde ahora.

-Lo sé, es solo que me siento celosa y enojada cuando le envías buenos deseos, ella hizo de tu vida un infierno- dije frustrada, ella era tan mala con él y él le manda ese lindo mensaje. –Gracias a ella sufriste mucho, ella te engaño- continúe, el me vio y puso un dedo sobre mis labios y medio segundo después me sentí más relajada. –Gracias- murmure, él sonrió.

-Lo sé y créeme, no me siento orgulloso de mi pasado, era horrible, cruel y doloroso… puedes ver la prueba aquí- me dijo mostrándome su brazo y su rostro, me sentí muy triste oh mi pobre Jazz. –No te preocupes no duele, no ahora pues tu eres la persona que hace que no duelan mas- dijo relajándome de nuevo y dejándome saber cuan agradecido estaba por eso. Me volví para besar cada cicatriz en su rostro y cuello. No tuve que hablar para que supiera lo que iba a decir, porque sentí lo mismo pero proveniente de él. –Pero debo decirte algo- me dijo extremadamente serio. –Estoy muy agradecido con ella- dijo sonriendo.

-¿Por qué?- murmure un poco celosa, el sonrió de nuevo, una sonrisa honesta que me hizo reír.

-Porque si ella no me hubiera cambiado… nunca te habría encontrado monstruito- me dijo besando mi mejilla.

-Tienes razón- susurre. –Lo siento creo que fui un poco dramática- me disculpe, y puso un rápido beso en mis labios.

-No te preocupes, me gustan tus celos bueno me gustan cuando no me haces sentirlos a mi también, es raro- me dijo en secreto y reí. –Ahora dime sobre tu visión-

-Vi a María hablando con Peter y Charlotte, tenía una malévola sonrisa en su rostro, creo que nos visitara pronto- le dije y puso atención a mi relato.

-No hay problema, si ves algo mas dímelo e iré antes de que ella venga… en verdad me gusta este lugar, sin tanta gente- respondió con una clase de humor vampírico, sonreí y en solo un segundo estaba sobre él, con su espalda en el húmedo césped.

-Pero usted no irá solo Mayor Withlock- le dije muy seria, pero obviamente pudo sentir mi goce y diversión.

-Esperaba que no madame, esperaba que lo dijeras- me dijo con la misma voz que uso la primera vez que lo vi en esa cafetería en Philadelphia, justo como una caballero sureño y el sabia que amaba que hablara de esa manera.

-Bueno soy tu esposa y es mi responsabilidad cuidarte y mantenerte a salvo de vampiras malvadas- dije con la voz más dulce que pude hacer. Él sonrió, se estaba divirtiendo con esto.

-Adoro cuando dices ''tu esposa''- me dijo moviéndose rápido y de pronto quede entre el césped y su cuerpo, pero no me lastimaba y no lo haría aun si quisiera. Una visión llego pero no quise verla pues ya sabía lo que podría ser… podía sentirlo.

-Te amo mi adorable esposo- susurre. El tampoco tenía que hablar para hacerme sentir que también me amaba, podía sentirlo y había algo mucho más especial. No besamos lentamente, luego se volvió apasionado, lo bueno entre nosotros es que no necesitamos hablar para hacernos saber lo que sentíamos por el otro. Por ejemplo podía sentir amor y deseo en este momento y eso lo sentía también yo hacia él. Le quite su camisa y el casi rompe la mía, gracias al cielo él sabe que, eso podría hacerme enojar así que solo la deslizo lentamente acariciando mi fría y desnuda piel a su paso. Rodé y quede sobre él, lo admire, mirando cada cicatriz en su cuerpo, el era precioso para mí, me gustaba así como era, no cambiaría nada. Comencé a besar cada cicatriz en su abdomen, su pecho, su cuello, su rostro terminando en sus labios, nos besamos por 2 segundos, luego nos movimos otra vez y termino sobre mí de nuevo, comenzó a besar mi cuello luego fue a mi escote, podía sentir su excitación haciéndome sentirla a mi también algo innecesario, sentí sus labios en mi abdomen y sus manos deslizando mis leggins, mis ojos estaban cerrados y solo sentía sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo con suavidad, cada beso…

-Eres todo lo que me importa y amo en esta vida- me dijo volviendo a mis labios. –No sé qué sería de mi si no te hubiera encontrado hace 50 años- susurro en mi oído despojando la ropa que nos quedaba, también lo hice solo que rompiendo su ropa interior.

-Podría ir tras de ti, mi vida no sería nada sin ti- dije mirando sus dorados ojos. Le exprese mi amor y el también lo hizo, me expreso el más hermoso sentimiento que podría sentir. Dejamos de hablar para amarnos tal y como solíamos hacerlo tantas veces, pero está un poco diferente, esta se sentía mucho mejor. Cuando llegamos al clímax dijimos nuestros nombres casi al mismo tiempo, solo lo hicimos una vez. Nos quedamos allí tal cual en el frio piso mirando las estrellas.

-Eres tan perfecta para mí- dijo.

-Y tu para mi, sabes que eres el amor de mi eternidad- dijo antes de un suspiro y acaricie su pecho perfecto.

-A veces me siento mal, porque tú eres tan hermosa y yo… un monstruo- me dijo y pude sentir la tristeza que él estaba sintiendo.

-No seas tonto, eres perfecto y no cambiaría nada de ti- le jure besando una cicatriz junto a su boca. –No eres un monstruo para mi… eres el hombre más increíble que pude encontrar- dije expresando todo el amor y la felicidad que pude sentir. El sonrió y también yo. –Mi caballero sureño, mi otra mitad-

-Eso es porque me amas- murmuro y me reí.

-¡Por supuesto! Te amo aun más que mi propia vida- jure mirando sus ojos.

-Gracias Alice- me dijo.

-No Jasper, gracias a ti- respondí, besándolo suavemente y cuidadosamente, el hizo lo mismo. Una atmosfera de amor nos rodeaba, podía sentirlo… estábamos hechos el uno para el otro y NADIE cambiara eso, ni siquiera si un verdadero monstruo del pasado volvía, nada nos haría separarnos y yo no podría resistirlo, y estoy segura de que él piensa lo mismo, si alguno de nosotros muriera el otro moriría también. Viviremos por siempre, y nos amaremos como si fuera nuestro último minuto juntos.

* * *

.**.**.**Aca nos volvemos a encontrar jaja... como lo vieron? les gusto? si fue asi me encantaria saberlo y si no... tambien ;)**

**Cuidense! gracias por leerlo! ;D**

**xoxo!**


End file.
